Only One Way To Go
by DeathTheHaunter
Summary: Doing a Turquoise FireRed hack Nuzlocke, keeping this as a record instead of a comic. Updated as often as I can. The pokémon world changed a lot after the Virus appeared. Pokémon can die quickly, and without them a human in the wilderness would be doomed. Follow Darren as he braves this world using only the little knowledge he picked up from Oak in Pallet Town
1. The Only Place to Start

I got tired. I got so tired of living in this place.

All of my peers had no idea what the outside world was like. The imbeciles would go on about how they were so great for all of the shelter work they did when they went on family vacations to other regions. Did they forget that they can't even go a mile north because of the virus? Forget that they can't have the experiences children have in every other region?

The bubble known as Pallet Town was only bearable because Professor Oak lived here. I'd sometimes go to his lab to see if any progress had been made in regard to the virus. Nothing ever seemed to work though. The unaffected pokémon seemed to have a completely random pattern. Unless they find a connection between their subjects, they can't do a thing. Still, if anyone can do it it's Oak and his aides.

I can only think to help by doing one thing.

Going on my own Pokémon Journey to find anything they'd overlooked.

My name is Darren. Because I lived in Pallet Town, Route 1 was where my journey started. I told my mom my plans via note and headed out. I sat near the grass of Route 1 for several hours, to see if looked uninfected. If they were, then they'd stay near the town. That was my reasoning at least.

Eventually, who would show up but Oak. He got angry at me for being so reckless and we went to his lab. His colleague, Blake, was there too. Apparently he had some important business to conduct with Oak. He said there was no time to waste. Yet Oak decided to give me a pokémon first. I had the choice of three; all were the children of pokémon he had trained when he was younger.

*Bulbasaur, the child of the Venusaur that had singlehandedly saved a village in another region from a swarm of Beedrill large enough to break through the barriers set up around the barriers that were placed around the forests of the world.

*Squirtle, whose father now led the Blastiose Fire Squad in Saffron- an elite group that was in existence before the virus developed.

*Charmander, descended from the legendary Charizard that defeated the first infected group of Gyarados. In their natural habitat, no less.

Any one of them would be a great partner. Choosing one was the most difficult decision I've ever had to make. While Bulbasaur had a look of great determination shining through, Squirtle looked ready to learn whatever was needed to survive outside. Charmander… Charmander had a surprisingly calm disposition. Seemed balanced. Alert. Ready for action, but not about to take any unnecessary.

Charmander seemed to call out to me in a way the others didn't. And thus, I made my first true friend. I called him Kenner. I don't know why. I guess it's kind of like "kinder" and "mander". It just seemed to suit him.

And with that, we set off.


	2. First Battle with My Only Friend

Before we could go, though, Blake stops us. I learn that he's new to training as well. I find that odd, as he seems so calm with his new Squirtle. He invites me to a battle, and I have no option but to accept his challenge.

"Heh, have fun." Oak says to me quietly. "Remember, gentlemen, that pokémon can in fact die, so be careful when picking fights in the future, ok? Ah, good times."

And thus, our battle commenced.

"Kenner, scratch at it!" I command. That Squirtle is going to have pretty good defense, but a persistent offense will work if we're only going for a KO.

"Nice hit! You'll get the hang of it in no time." Oak reassures me.

Blake's Squirtle tackles Kenner- partly because of Blake's order, but also serving to distance himself from Kenner. With that desperation, it hit critically.

"Damn!" I curse myself. _We're already really weakened._ "Kenner, stay scratching at his arms, if you do that he won't be able to get as clear of a shot next time!"

It's true, Squirtle's next hit does less damage, but has brought Kenner's energy down to half of what he started with. All we can do is keep scratching though.

After exchanging blows like that two more times, both pokémon are at dangerously low health levels.

"Kenner, get one scratch on his head and we should be able to wrap this up! Go for it!"

And with that, Squirtle's head started to bleed. Kenner's sharp claws broke the sky blue reptilian skin. That was a surprise enough to Squirtle that he passed out. He wasn't dead, but he was certainly KO'd. Blake recalls the creature to a poké ball and I sigh with relief.

Kenner cries out to get my attention. He's smiling as if to say "I got stronger! I'm happy we did that!" I'm glad to see that look, but his injuries distract me from the greatness of the moment. His stomach area seems bruised and his dominant arm, the left, is grasping the right which absorbed so many of Squirtle's blows. I think he bit the inside of his mouth too, but that isn't quite as serious.

"Well played, sir." Blake says as he hands me four twenties.

"Hm, Excellent!" Oak again complements me. "Battle other trainers and make your pokémon strong!"

While I understand that that is part of being a trainer, I'm scared from this encounter. If Squirtle's tackle had hit any harder at any point, Kenner might've been unable to take it. I call him back to the poké ball so he doesn't get any more hurt.

"Okay, I'll make my pokémon fight to toughen it up! Darren! Professor! Farewell!" Blake says before leaving.

Oak has Center-Grade healing devices, so I help myself to the use of one and heal Kenner. Oak asked me to not do that again, but took sympathy on me this time due to Kenner's injuries .

With my new friend in hand, we set off.


	3. There's Only So Much One Can Do

At long last, I'm able to go to Route 1 undisturbed. I'm careful to avoid wild pokémon, at least for now. We ran from all of the ones we did find. Aside from one Rattata, they were infected. Come to think of it, that Rattata was the first one we saw. A representative of Pokémon Mart was kind enough to give me a free potion. Other than those, nothing notable's happened so far.

Maybe that's good. You won't hear me complain, at least.

I arrive in Viridian and stop in front of a Center. The Center is bigger than I imagined it to be. I've only seen pictures prior to this. I could go in to see more, but I have no reason to right now. I'll want to go to the Pokémon Mart to get some balls and some medicine. I can do that, now that I have a license and Kenner. Then I'll need to head north to Route 2.

Much to my surprise, the clerk asks me to make a delivery to Oak before I can buy anything. I start to ask why, but then I remember- I _didn't_ get a license yet! I'll have to go back to Oak anyway.

Hopping down ledges is a stranger thing than I expected. They're very odd formations. There're no footholds or solid surface, which is why they can't be climbed. It's as if it's become perpetually mud and sand, and yet it won't collapse. It's probably something I shouldn't think about too much.

I get back to Oak's lab and he assumes that I have given up on the journey and gives words of encouragement against it. I give him the parcel from the shop and he stops. He reveals to me that it is a custom ball. I start to ask about licensing and Blake comes in. He'd already been to Pewter City and was frustrated by Oak, who had apparently called him here. I suppose that I showed up at either a very fortunate or very unfortunate time.

"What did you forget this time?" he asks.

"Right," Oak responds "Sorry for that. Old age, you know?" Not a very convincing from the leading pokémon professor. "I'm giving you each a Pokédex. Darren and Blake. Here you go." He takes the two strangely shaped devices off of a desk and hands them to us for closer inspection.

It's a rectangle, about twice as wide as it is long when closed. There's a cover that lifts up to reveal a screen, but it does not extend for the whole width. There are controls on either side of the screen and also under it. To the left of the screen are two square indicator lights and a large circular button. Underneath, two buttons labeled "A" and "B." To the right there is an arc-shaped protrusion with a directional pad. It seems an odd device, but it must have use or else the professor wouldn't have given it to us.

"Also, you will need these." He said as he handed five balls to me without explaining the Pokédex any further. "You'll need to be careful. A trainer's journey isn't quite as safe as it used to be. As you may already know, Team Rocket has taken over much of the Kanto region, and currently controls all of Kanto's pokémon gyms, as well as the Indigo League. I don't know what they plan to do with trainers like you, so please be careful, ok?"

This is what always separated me from my peers here in Pallet. I knew quite well what the Rockets did. Most people live in blissful ignorance that the powers that be are as corrupt as they are.

"Ah! There's one last thing I want to mention before you go. Recently, I have noticed that a number of new areas all around the Kanto region have appeared. Rumor has it that there are six of them. I would like you to investigate those places, keep whatever you find there, and report your findings to me when you are done. The first to finish will get a reward."

"Really professor, I don't have time for this." Blake suddenly interrupted the professor's narrative. "Darren, I believe you are more suited to this task than I. If you need a town map, you are more than welcome to come by and get one from my sister. Good luck on your journey and do not cross Team Rocket if you can help it." I don't know what it is he's doing. I figure that I'll find out sooner or later.

The more pressing issues are the Pokédex, the license, and the virus. Thus, I ask Oak about these.

I'm told that the Pokédex, as one of its functions, is my license. Its other features are great in number. It allows measure of a pokémon's growth by a level system, measure of health percentage, virus check on wild pokémon, basic data on all pokémon, and when connected to a computer it can be a communication device.

He tells me that he's still made no progress in the virus other than having the Dex detect it and that I should put my focus elsewhere.


	4. The Only Hope for Him

I return to Route 1 and try out my Dex, as I ought to get used to it before I find a situation in which I need it. A Pidgey appeared and I pressed the blue button. Data appeared on the screen. I see that it is a "Lv3" female at full health that is infected with the virus. Kenner and I run from this and any others we find, only using the Dex as a way of checking the data. That's all I need to do with it for now.

Rattata. Lv2. Male. Infected.

Pidgey. Lv3. Male. Infected.

Rattata. Lv3. Female. Infected.

Rattata. Lv3. Male. Infected.

Pidgey. Lv2. Female. Infected.

The list went on, but nothing very different happened. Perhaps there are no healthy pokémon remaining on Route 1. I guess that going to Viridian is my best option for now.

I pass the Trainer Tip about power points. It's odd, I think, that people would ever have a problem with those. If you have a Center available, it would be stupid to fight long enough for that to happen without healing.

Noticing the pond to the left, I decide that Kenner and I can take a rest. It's too early to check into the Center for a night, but we deserve a short break. Another guy's taking a break here as well. We engage in a short conversation and remind each other of the dangers around. There's a small grove of trees, and someone in it, but the only place that's not too thick to cross has a thorn bush in the way. A pokémon might be able to get through it, but not me and not Kenner.

As I go around the border of the forestry, I see a path that leads east. I follow it and find that it leads to Route 22. It doesn't seem like it, but the path to the Indigo League is close to Viridian. I notice a patch of tall grass and decide to investigate.

I do as little as turn myself, and a Male Nidoran appears. I take out the Dex while sending Kenner out as protection. This is a Lv3, but most notably, it's uninfected. That's probably why this venomous and typically aggressive beast hasn't attacked yet. He's looking for me to help him, I think. There's only one way for me to do that though.

"Kenner, scratch, but not too hard and not near the horn." I lead.

The Nidoran uses his horn, but only lightly. It doesn't hurt Kenner too much, and no poison gets on him.

"Kenner, just like before." I say, thinking that this will move smoothly.

Unfortunately, Kenner grazed his arm on the Nidoran's horn and becomes poisoned. The Nidoran shoots a look to Kenner as if to say 'what was that for?'

I decide to end this in the most convenient way for all parties involved before the poison hurts Kenner any more than it already has. I pull out one of the balls that Oak gave me and toss it at the Nidoran.

Within seconds, the team is joined by the Nidoran christened Kai.

I head over to the Center now. Moving slowly. Kenner's health drops to a dangerously low level just as I reach the counter. The nurse gives me her company-written speech that all Center nurses follow, and heals my pokémon at my request.

Kenner, Kai and I are all exhausted from the day's events. We check in to a Basic Trainer Room, the kind that comes free of charge, and eat the small amount of fruit that it comes with. We sleep and prepare for tomorrow.


	5. The Only Thing I can Do

We wake the next day and return to Route 22 to check the other pokémon there. Much to my surprise, all of the pokémon on the route seem to be infected now. At least this time we battled to train. We returned to the Center often as a result. I want to the shop after a few times, so we could get potions and not need to travel as often. Shortly after this, tragedy struck.

Kai and I came across a Rattata. They were evenly leveled, so I sent Kai out. The Rattata tried to act cute and lower Kai's defenses. Usually a pokémon that does that also won't attack viciously, if at all. And yet, after Kai hit once, this Rattata tackled his torso and fractured a rib. It punctured his lung, and he died.

Right there, so close to where he had come from, Kai was killed.

I can't believe it. All I can do is sit here. Sit and think that if I had just run from the Rattata this wouldn't have happened. If I'd realized that being on the same level was too risky.

Kai was so young. Why? Why had hurt that innocent little Nidoran?

I can't stand it. I can't…

I put Kai's body into the poke ball. I'll place it in the storage system so I can bury him when we eventually reach a place to lay him to rest.

But for now, that's the only thing I can do.


	6. The Only One To Hear

I stayed awake all night. I was thinking, but not a single thought was coherent. Kai's death was still too overwhelming to me. It wasn't until Kenner tapped my leg that I regained awareness of my surroundings.

We're still on Route 22. I haven't moved from the patch of grass Kai was in when that critical tackle hit him. I look around and see all of the pokémon around here that have been infected by the virus, which I firmly believe is responsible for Kai's death. If I don't look into this plague more, the pokémon will grow more and more violent and more and more living beings will be killed.

This gives me what I need to return to the Center, give Kenner some proper rest, and continue the journey I started. When at the center, I also act on my promise to store Kai in the storage system until we reach a burial site. There's a map right next to the Center's P.C. so I check to see if any sites are labeled. I see that there is a Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. Probably that's the largest one, since nothing else labeled sounds like a mausoleum.

I decide to head to Route 2. Route 22 is too much for me at this time. On my way, I hear:

"Halt! You shaaaall not paaaaasss!"

There is an old man stopping me in the road. I heard someone mutter something about their grandfather being hungover on potions a short while back. I guess that this is the man.

"You watch first. I do trick." He takes out a Lv5 male infected Weedle and recalls it to its assigned ball. He seems to be pretending to catch it though. It's a pitiful sight. But, according to him, it's "More fascinating than butter." I suppose that argument _could_ be made. It'd be hard though.

"Have at ye!" He shouts upon seeing my disinterest and throwing some plastic box at me. "THE TUTORIAL OF CHAMPIONS. Clearly, you are in need of this, good sir." I should shove him, but I don't want to do much of anything right now. I just want to be alone.

Finally, he turns away from me and I am allowed to continue. I see that there is some item behind a thorn bush, but because of the briar I am unable to reach it. I keep going, ignoring the signs and going up the small incline toward the forested area. I walk into the grass, determined to capture any pokémon that hasn't been attacked by the virus.

A female Lv5 uninfected Pidgey appears. I'll try to get her.

I tell Kenner to lightly scratch and try to get around her back. She can't attack very well if he's there. She just throws some dirt in his face. He keeps scratching, but misses because of the dirt. Pidgey continues her strategy, seeing that it worked. It seems that she wants to join us. Just like Kai did when we met him.

Kenner finally got her fairly weak. She tackled him as if to signal him to stop, although she missed. This is where I take the opportunity to throw the ball at her.

The ball takes her in and rolls on the ground due to its spherical shape. When it stops against a small pebble on the ground, I pick it up and confirm that she was captured successfully. I ought to give her a name as well, so I look at her through the translucent red section of the ball.

Shahrazad. After the famed storyteller who saved herself from imminent death by weaving stories for the violent king to whom she had been married. That will be her name.

I take Kenner and Shahrazad to the Center to rest. Shahrazad needs it more than Kenner, obviously, but I heal both to be safe.

When we return to Route 2, there is another Lv5 female Pidgey, but this one is infected. Just as the following Lv4 female Caterpie, Lv2 male Rattata, Lv2 female Pidgey, Lv5 male Rattata, Lv3 female Pidgey, and Lv5 male Pidgey are. I give up on this Route and go back to town. Our next stop will be Viridian Forest. Infamous for the poisonous pokémon inside. We'll need antidotes.


End file.
